icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
ECAC Division III
ECAC Division III was a men's Division III hockey conference that played from 1971 until 1985 when it was split into ECAC East and ECAC West. The conference would be an acestor to most of the present Division III conferences presently playing in the northeast. Membership Timeline *Assumption Greyhounds (1971-1985) join ECAC North *Babson Beavers (1971-1973) join ECAC Division II *Bridgewater State Bears (1971-1972) join ECAC Division II *MIT Engineers (1971-1975) program ended *Nichols Bison (1971-1985) join ECAC North *Wesleyan Cardinals (1971-1985) join ECAC South *Worcester State Lancers (1971-1985) join ECAC North *Amherst Lord Jeffs (1972-1985) join ECAC South *Lehigh Engineers (1972-1985) join ECAC South *Nasson Lions (1972-1974) program ended *North Adams State Mohawks (1972-1975) join ECAC Division II *RIT Tigers (1972-1980) join ECAC Division II *Maine Portland-Gorham Huskies (1972-1975) school renamed Southern Maine University *Bentley Falcons (1973-1985) join ECAC South *Bryant Bulldogs (1973-1975) join ECAC Division II *Fitchburg State Falcons (1973-1985) join ECAC North *Framingham State Rams (1973-1979) join ECAC Division II *Ithaca Bombers (1973-1974) join ECAC Division II *Plymouth State Panthers (1973-1985) join ECAC North *Brockport Golden Eagles (1973-1974) join ECAC Division II *Fairfield Stags (1974-1985) join ECAC South *Gordon Fighting Scots (1974-1981) program ended *Southeastern Mass Corsairs (1974-1985) join ECAC North *Trinity Bantams (1974-1985) join ECAC South *Westfield State Owls (1974-1979) join ECAC West *Mass Maritime Buccaneers (1975-1978) program ended *Quinnipiac Bobcats (1975-1985) join ECAC South *Cortland Red Dragons (1975-1976) join ECAC Division II *CCNY Beavers (1976-1977) program ended *Iona Gaels (1976-1985) join ECAC South *New Hampshire Penmen (1976-1985) join ECAC North *Queens College Knights (1976-1980) program ended *Ramapo Roadrunners (1976-1981) program ended *Clark Cougars (1978-1981) program ended *Hobart Statesmen (1978-1981) join ECAC Division II *John Jay Bloodhounds (1978-1979) program ended *Stonehill Chieftains (1978-1985) join ECAC North *Connecticut College Camels (1979-1985) join ECAC South *Upsala Vikings (1979-1985) join ECAC South *Canisius Golden Griffins (1980-1982) join ECAC Division II *St. John's Redmen (1980-1985) join ECAC South *Suffolk Rams (1980-1985) join ECAC South *Mass-Boston Beacons (1980-1982) join ECAC Division II *Framingham State Rams (1983-1985) join ECAC North *Keene State Owls (1983-1985) join ECAC North *St. Michael's Purple Knights (1983-1985) join ECAC North *Western New England Golden Bears (1983-1985) join ECAC South *Hawthorne College Hilanders (1984-1985) join ECAC North *Roger Williams Hawks (1984-1985) join ECAC South *Skidmore Thoroughbreds (1984-1985) join ECAC South Champions *1972: Worcester State (regular season) *1973: RIT (regular season) *1974: Worcester State *1975: Bryant *1976: Amherst *1977: Worcester State *1978: Westfield State College *1979: Framingham State College *1980: Bentley College *1981: Bentley College *1982: Massachusetts-Boston *1983: Southeastern Mass *1984: Southeastern Mass *1985: Southeastern Mass Seasons *1971-72 ECAC Division III Season *1972-73 ECAC Division III Season *1973-74 ECAC Division III Season *1974-75 ECAC Division III Season *1975-76 ECAC Division III Season *1976-77 ECAC Division III Season *1977-78 ECAC Division III Season *1978-79 ECAC Division III Season *1979-80 ECAC Division III Season *1980-81 ECAC Division III Season *1981-82 ECAC Division III Season *1982-83 ECAC Division III Season *1983-84 ECAC Division III Season *1984-85 ECAC Division III Season Category:NCAA Division III Conferences Category:Established in 1971 Category:Disestablished in 1985